Tracys in Trouble
by Pjsenka
Summary: Tracy gets sucked into somthing adictive and that she will find hard to break out of.
1. Chapter 1

'No! Don't eat that!' my mum shouted from downstairs. She probably was shouting at the Devon seven again. They are my brothers and sisters, who were septuplets which means they are like twins but there are seven of them. I was an only child until they came home and I thought they were cute until my parents started to not notice me.

I walked over to the mirror in my room and looked at me, or tried to that is. I was invisible. You see it just kind of happens I have no control over it. I got dressed and went to school but since no one can see me even if I'm visible I didn't have breakfast. I do this every day but no one notices.

Walking to school alone, I find, is calming. Since I have spent almost all of my life alone I don't really like to have lots of people around me. I feel a slight wetness on my cheek, I sigh, I hate the rain but I look up and it is a sunny day. How odd.

Finally I arrive at the school gates where I thank God that I'm invisible. Amanda and her 'gang' their just a gathering of sluts really are waiting outside the school trying to look cool but just looking like prostitutes.

In class I sit on my own like usual but I like it this way. I can work without someone looking over my shoulder copying my work, which by the way really annoys me. The teacher starts talking about quadratic graphs; I have already looked and understood this so I drift off.

I think of my dream last night, I was running again, just running through a forest. All I remember is feeling terrified something was chasing me but I didn't know what. Then I tripped, hit the ground and look behind me. I tripped over a dead body. I hear a scream. Woke up and then realised it was me.

The bell rings to get me out of my trance and I make my way out of the class to the bathroom. I like listening to people's convocations and today was very interesting.

'I know it's wrong but I can't help it' said a tall quite girl.

'You shouldn't. You could really heart yourself!' said the shorter girl.

'I know! But it's better than hurting others and that's kina the point.'

'But you shouldn't have to cut yourself just so you don't shout'

'Yes, but...'

'No!'

'I don't want to hurt anyone.' And with that she left, leaving the shorter girl in shock.

After that I wondered if it really works. I'm always angry at mum, dad and well everyone for ignoring me. Hummm... maybe I might try it.

**Sorry for the emo-ness, and short-ness of this but I really wanted to write something with cutting in.**


	2. Chapter 2

There I was, in the bathroom at home. Door locked. Emotions unlocked. Tears flowing. Knife in my hand.

I knew I had to do it but I was scared, more scared then I have ever been in my life. What if I cut too deep? What if I get found out? I put the knife to my thigh and tried to cut I just didn't have the guts. I heard mum shouting at the Devon seven from downstairs and thought of what she would say if she found out what I was doing. 'It will all be ok there is no need to do this! We are here for you' when in reality they aren't and can't be.

I cried harder, until I felt like I would burst from not screaming. I felt a searing pain like boulders had landed on each of my thighs then I realised that it was me, I had hit myself so hard that even now it was red and I knew in the morning it would be a massive bruise.

I smiled to myself and felt better than I had in a very long time, I had done it! I had really done it.

I did it again and again and each time it was like I was punching the hurt, aloneness, pain and fear out of my body. I felt so good, so alive.

'Dinner!' I heard mum call from downstairs. I ran down two at a time feeling like I was flying. Suddenly I stopped. In front of me was a table laid for nine people, mum, dad and the Devon seven. But not me. Mum looked up and stared at me. She looked horrified. I could see it on her face she knew what I knew, she forgot about me, completely and utterly forgot.

A small tear rolled down my face, it was alone like me, no one else to help it run down my face. So I help it, by running straight out the door up to my room, packed anything I thought I would need and ran out the house.

Alone again, trying to think about what I was going to do but not able to because for the mesh my brain was now.


End file.
